Last Wish
by Dolcheka
Summary: Luego de una vida feliz junto a su amado, Nagito decide dejar sus últimos mensajes en un cuaderno de memorias. Hajime, por su parte, sufre la impotencia de ver a la persona que ama morir. La desolación abunda en su corazón, apesar de que el peliblanco espera algo absolutamente diferente... [KomaHina, Shonen Ai, AU]


**NOTA: Esto está escrito a modo AU. **

AU donde Nagito y Hajime se casaron, y Nagito tenía una hija adoptiva. La nombraré un par de veces, no se precupen, que ella no importa en esta historia (Y) (Dudo que la vuelva a mencionar en algún fanfic futuro, tho...). Ambos viven una buena vida hasta que el peliblanco se pone más y más enfermo y, well, no les cuento más. Les invito a leer.

**MALE X MALE. SI NO LES GUSTA EL SHONEN-AI NO LEAN. ADEMÁS DE ESO HAY MENCIÓN A ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE PODRÍAN SER CONSIDERADOS SPOILERS, PERO NO SE AHONDA TANTO EN EL TEMA.**

**COMENTARIO DE AUTORA: **Hajime... Hajime... you must let him go (?). Also, perdón por el posible OOC.

Dicho y hecho: adelante, mi público.

* * *

El cuaderno descansaba bajo una de sus manos por milésima vez en lo que, ausente, la mirada va dubitativa entre la enfermera que está a su lado, revisando su catéter de suero fisiológico, y aquel hombre desconocido, castaño, cuyos ojos verde pradera se clavaban sobre si mismo. Mustia expresión de depresión en su rostro, la mirada llena de… desesperación.

Ah… que horrible sensación era la que le embargaba al notar aquel oscuro sentimiento en esas orbes que, fácilmente, podrían reflejar hermosos haces de luz en vez de aquello. ¿Cuántas veces le habría dicho que no le gustaba verle así? ¿Cuántas veces le habrá comentado lo mucho que le duele notar como es arrastrado cada vez más a ese callejón sin salida? … No tenía idea. No, no lo sabía, ni tampoco tenía ánimos de recordar. Ya no quería recordar más para no entristecer también. Pero… ¿Qué era aquello que no quería recordar? ¿para qué preocuparse si con suerte puedes recordar tu propio nombre? El castaño de ojos claros apretó los labios, adolorido, en lo que cogía una mano ajena, presionándola con fuerza con los dedos. Sana en antaño, actualmente magra en carnes, las uñas descuidadas, reseca debido a la mala alimentación, la misma quiso alzarse para acariciar la mejilla del hombre. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué se veía que su situación le dolía? El peliblanco cerró los ojos, sin dejar de presionar sobre su mano, en lo que a su cerebro, ya pútrido a estas alturas, repasaba las palabras de aquel diario que se negaba a soltar. La primera página y sus palabras más claras en su mente que cualquier otra cosa. 

_ "Yasuke Matsuda, mi neurólogo de siempre, me recomendó iniciar con este diario para poder recordar las cosas importantes que pudieran ocurrirme durante mi estadía en el hospital. Me comentó que su novia, Ryouko Otonashi, solía escribir todo lo que merecía la pena recordar desde que era muy joven y que, aquello, la ayudó a desarrollarse más a futuro cuando este creó un medicamento para ayudarla. Es un chico muy listo, ¡pudo curar algo incurable! Es probable que me pueda curar a mí… Es decir… ha logrado mantenerme vivo más de lo normal, así que ¿por qué no podría seguirlo haciendo?_

_ Sé que en un principio lo vi imposible e intenté negarme, diciendo que seguía bien y que no valía la pena tratar de hacer milagros con alguien como yo… pero entonces Hinata-kun… Hajime Hinata, mi esposo, me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, seguir luchando."_

Hajime Hinata. ¿Esposo? ¿De verdad tenía un esposo? Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, los ojos entreabriéndose para volver a mirar al hombre a su lado. Ah… sí… Hinata-kun ¿cierto? ¿Quién más podía ser? ¿Quién más podría estar gastando su tiempo con un hombre moribundo si no él? Presionó su mano un poco más, levemente unos segundos, en lo que intentaba extender su propia sonrisa. Trató, varias veces, pero los músculos de su rostro ya estaban demasiado cansados para ello. No quería que mantuviera una expresión angustiante, pero…

Siguiente página, las palabras aparecieron frente a sus ojos como si estuviera leyendo directamente la historia. Por alguna razón el leer en su mente le calmaba, las memorias volviendo lentamente a medida que seguía en un cálido y cariñoso torrente a su ser.

__

"Hinata-kun me contó que Nozomi, mi hija, acaba de iniciar el año escolar en Hope's Peak. ¡Me emociona tanto saber aquello! ¿Quién diría que aquella pequeña, cabellos castaños cobrizos desordenados y disparado por doquier, sería portadora de una de las nuevas esperanzas para el país? Bien puesto fue el nombre, demasiado afortunada mi elección al sentir esa pequeña luz en mi interior al verla por primera vez... Siempre dije que no merecía una hija como ella, y es ahora que lo reafirmo.

_ Escultora, una artista. Espero que su futuro sea brillante a pesar de las complicaciones._

_ Hinata-kun me dijo, además, que Nozomi no podría venir a visitarme en un largo tiempo aquí al hospital, pero comprendo las razones tras su nueva ausencia. Es más importante que preste atención a clases a que venga hasta acá, solo para deprimirse. ¿Cómo estará ahora?"_

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, la respiración volviéndose un tanto más lenta en lo que entreabría los labios para murmurar algo. Sintió que la persona a su lado se inclinaba, queriendo escuchar, pero ¿de verdad iba a decir algo que valiera la pena? ¿cómo podía estar seguro de eso?

— **... Tengo frío, Hinata-kun…** — susurró débilmente, el aire haciéndosele poco por cada palabra que musitaba. ¿Por qué el hablar no podía ser como pensar? ¿Por qué no podía comunicarse con telepatía para hacer todo más fácil y ya? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como los recuerdos que, claros, se muestran en la mente una vez que los puedes traer apropiadamente? Sintió cómo le tapaban un poco más con la manta… pero también sintió un par de gotas frías y pequeñas resbalar por sus mejillas y mentón. ¿De dónde habían salido?

__

"Hoy me percaté que hay muchos enfermeros diferentes en el hospital. A lo largo de todo el día muchos, que jamás vi antes, vinieron a distintas cosas. Le pregunté a uno por qué tanta la rotativa de personal el día de hoy, y él me aseguró de que no habían hecho tal cosa, que él mismo me ha visitado repetidamente. ¿No es raro eso? ¿Cómico casi? Estoy seguro de que no es el mismo chico que llegó las primeras veces que me atendió.

_ Hinata-kun se veía un poco más triste de lo normal y se negó a soltar mi mano hasta que se durmió. Ahora mismo está aquí, rostro apoyado contra mis piernas, en lo que escribo esto. Se ve tan apacible y tranquilo… aunque tiene el ceño fruncido. ¿Son esas pesadillas otra vez? Las alejaré de ti si eso te calma. Te cantaré algo y así no deberás temer ¿está bien? Espero que funcione, pues no me siento con las fuerzas de cantar como antes…"_

Aquellas suaves gotas se deslizaron por su rostro, bajando, lentas, frías, tristes y tortuosas hasta que, por fin, llegaron a sus labios.

Saladas.

Eran lágrimas.

¿Pero de dónde podían venir si él mismo no tenía la fuerza ya para llorar? El sollozo a la distancia pudo confirmarle que no era él quien lloraba, si no alguien más... ¿Quién era? ¿Ese castaño? ¿Quién es él?

Concéntrate, Komaeda, ¿qué decía la siguiente página del cuaderno?

__

"Tuve un problema el día de hoy. Cuando la enfermera entró para preguntarme cuánto cereal quería para desayunar no supe decirle... Tenía que decir un número, fácil, claro, pero... ¿qué es un número? ¿cómo se escribe? ¿qué es lo que

_ Uh... Olvidé lo que estaba escribiendo. ¿Habré estado varios minutos mirando la hoja en blanco? Yo creo, ya que Hinata-kun intentó quitarme el_

_ Tengo... Tengo miedo. Yasuke-san dijo que podría curarme, tal como lo hizo con su esposa. Confío en él, sé que podrá y..._

_ Él... podrá curarme... ¿cierto?"_

Hinata-kun. Tenía que ser Hinata-kun. Es decir, es su esposo ¿no es así? La calidez de la mano que acaricia el rostro y los resecos labios es inconfundible, a pesar de que su rostro sea borroso en sus memorias. El fresco aroma a hombre, las vestimentas un tanto serias a pesar de que pueda haber muchos grados afuera... sí, tenía que ser él. Han pasado años desde que han estado juntos ¿cómo osaba a dudar? Luego de tanto tiempo...

Tiempo. Oh, dios. Tiempo... ¿ya se estaba acabando? Podía sentirlo. En su interior, lentamente, algo se rompía. Dolía, era horrible, una sensación de abandono al cuerpo indecible que se acrecentaba con el pasar de los minutos, potenciado por la tristeza que el otro expresaba hacia quien yacía recostado en la camilla. ¿No es hora de despedirse, Nagito? ¿No crees que ya es momento de descansar?

Llama al otro con un dedo, o al menos eso intenta con el poco dominio de los movimientos que le quedan. Más recuerdos pasan vívidos frente a sí mismo, rápidos, en lo que las palabras del cuaderno resuenan al fondo.

__

"Cada vez estoy peor... Lo sé. Los médicos lo murmuran en el pasillo, mientras hablan con Hinata-kun.

_ Puedo ver... Puedo ver a través de la ventana como el rostro de mi esposo, lentamente, se descompone de fría cordura y preocupación a desesperación. Yasuke-san (o al menos creo que es él) le mira, sereno, en lo que intenta explicarle la situación._

_ 'No hay vuelta atrás', 'es muy tarde para cualquier intento', 'solo nos queda esperar' son cosas que, descuidadas y torpes, salen a tropezones desde las bocas del equipo médico intentando disuadir a Hinata-kun de cualquier otro intento._

_ Él no quiere eso. Sigue discutiendo y exigiendo._

_ Ah... Hinata-kun... si supieras que yo ya me cansé de luchar..._

_ Si supieras cuánto dolor me está provocando el tratamiento, las inyecciones, el ambiente, las personas... siempre le temí a los hospitales, no sé si te lo dije, pero el solo estar aquí ya me hace sentir decaído._

_ Quisiera... Cerrar los ojos y que todo acabe de una vez... pero verte ahí, decidido, enfurecido contra aquellos que prometieron darme buena salud, pero cuyo único éxito fue brindarme cuidados paleativos... ... Evitan que me permita ser egoísta."_

Está cerca, el peliblanco puede sentir su aroma debido a la corta distancia que les separa.

Tan pequeña brecha física... Espiritualmente tan distantes ahora que las cadenas de los espíritus empiezan a envolver los pies del enfermo. No es mucho lo que se puede hacer ya... Nagito Komaeda lo sabe, pero... 

_"Hinata-kun... Hay algo que..."_

—** ... Necesito decirte...** — murmuró, completando la oración misma que en su cuaderno estaba escrita. El hombre del ahoge, angustiado y dolido, intentó esbozar una sonrisa al oír el llamado, asintiendo leve con la cabeza en lo que su propia mirada se clavaba sobre la cada vez más opaca. El corazón oprimido al notar que Nagito comienza a musitar — **... Por favor...** — sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, el castaño se desespera cada vez más. La vida del otro se esfuma lentamente, por reacción toma sus manos y las apreta entre las propias como queriendo evitar su partida, mas sabiendo que es imposible. Con sus últimas energías el peliblanco susurra — **... Cuida a Nozomi... Y...**

Una leve sonrisa se clava en sus propios labios, débil, misteriosa, pero significativa. El de ojos pradera está confundido, pero la confusión es rota cuando el otro concluye. 

**_"... Sé... Feliz..."_**

Un pitido, inicia el paro cardiaco. Todos saben que no hay nada más que hacer por lo que desvían la mirada, en silencio, esperando el momento definitivo para desconectar al otro.

Ya no hay pulso, la vida se agotó. Un abismal silencio llena la sala... y el silencio es roto por un llanto adolorido. 

~o~o~o~ 

La única pertenencia que deja el peliblanco es aquel cuaderno, casi vacío, con una que otra nota extraña que quiso escribir para intentar evitar lo inevitable. Desde un principio todo iba a ser en vano. Todos lo sabían, todos lo remarcaban cuando estaban lejos del cuarto de Komaeda, pero intentaban que no se notara a medida que pasaban los días. Hajime Hinata sabía esto, y es por ello mismo que la rabia le embargaba cada vez que leía las primeras notas del cuaderno, frustrado, molesto por haber aportado en aquella farsa que hizo creer, en los últimos días del albino, que la razón por la que estaba en el hospital era para ser curado, en vez de la realidad que indicaba sería su lecho de muerte.

El castaño, por esto mismo, sentía culpa e ira cada vez que leía las palabras. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Solo quería encontrar en esas frías y añejas escrituras algo del hombre que amó y que partió de la tierra debido a esa horrible enfermedad que le diagnosticaron a los 14, y que gracias a puros milagros pudieron prolongar.

Huh... ¿Milagros? ¿Siquiera son esos reales? El único milagro que él había pedido desde que se había casado, si no desde antes, era el que aquella enfermedad que aquejaba a Komaeda se desvaneciera con el tiempo, para así tener a una persona más sana y feliz a su lado. Él estaba al tanto, y por eso le había evitado lo más que pudo... Porque "tenía fecha de expiración", pero la insistencia de Hajime logró hacer que volvieran a estar juntos.

Jamás espero que todo el proceso final le doliera tanto.

Releyó la primera página otra vez, el límite siendo sobrepasado y llevándole a tirar el cuaderno lejos. No podía seguir leyendo aquellas notas de optimismo en la escritura ajena. Era enfermizo, insoportable, falso ¡UNA MENTIRA! ¿Por qué jamás se percató? ¿Por qué jamás peleó para desvelar el misterio, como siempre solía hacerlo? ¡Era su culpa! ¡Su culpa por haberse marchado sin pensar en nada más! ¿Ser feliz? ¡¿SER FELIZ LE HABÍA PEDIDO?! ¡HAH!

¡¿Cómo?!... ... ... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser feliz si la única persona que había llenado su corazón no estaba...? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo... Si le había mentido absolutamente todo el tiempo durante sus últimos momentos de vida?

No... no tenía que ser así. No fue su culpa, al fin y al cabo, si no la del destino que les jugó aquella mala treta.

Hajime suspiró, agotado, triste, vencido, poniéndose de pie para recoger el cuaderno.

— **Lo siento, Komaeda...** — murmuró, cerrando los ojos un momento, antes de tomar entre sus manos el escrito. Para su sorpresa, y debido a su negación a seguir avanzando en el contenido, pudo notar como las últimas páginas del cuaderno iniciaban con 'Hinata-kun, hay algo que necesito decirte'. Inevitablemente el eco de las últimas palabras dichas por el otro aparecieron y, sin dejar pasar un segundo más, comenzó a leer el mensaje.

__

"Hinata-kun, hay algo que necesito decirte, pero que no puedo decirte ahora pues estás durmiendo. Es importante, lo sé, pero no voy a interferir tus apacibles sueños con la tortuosa realidad que estoy viviendo.

_ No te lo he comentado por miedo a tener que ir al hospital, pero... Estoy empeorando. Cada vez los detalles se me escapan con más facilidad, me pierdo, cosas que sabía por regla desaparecen de mi mente a cada segundo y no lo puedo evitar, no importa cuánto me medique. Tengo la sensación de que el final se acerca, así que escribiré esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y olvide decírtelo también._

_ En estos momentos en lo único que me puedo fiar es en mi habilidad de escribir._

_ Yo... Quiero agradecerte por todos esos hermosos momentos que hemos compartido. En el momento que llegaste a mi vida jamás imaginé que serías la persona que me haría recapacitar, que me haría sentir, nuevamente, lo que es ser un humano completo de cuerpo y alma. Nunca te lo dije derechamente, y es por esto que... Lo siento mucho._

_ Sabes... el primer día que te vi supe que no eras nada especial entre el mar de estudiantes de Hope's Peak. El no saber tu talento, el que no lo recordaras, me puso bastante curioso... pero debo admitir que yo ya sospechaba, con el paso de los días, que para ellos no eras alguien destacable._

_ Curiosamente, y a pesar de tu falta de habilidad extraordinaria... te volviste una persona en extremo especial para mí._

_ Fuiste la primera persona que me dirigió la palabra, que pudo reconocerme en cierto aspecto, y a pesar de que durante nuestra primera relación jamás lo dijeras... debo decir... Podía sentir lo que querías decirme con solo tu mirada._

_ Desde siempre tuviste esa capacidad. Sincero, amable, buenas intenciones... tal vez te era fácil desesperarte, pero al menos podías encontrar los más grandes rayos de esperanza dentro de esas situaciones._

_ Uh... pero... Todo lo bueno no dura para siempre ¿no?_

_ Cuando rompimos yo... me sentí morir por dentro. Nuevamente creí caer al abismo, pues sentía no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir a la luz de la esperanza otra vez. Creía era nadie, que lo mejor sería que me perdiera... pero apareciste otra vez. Años después, pero lo hiciste, y volviste a sacarme de ahí._

_ En ese tiempo solo eramos compañeros de piso, recién iniciando la universidad, pero mis sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado. La única diferencia en la situación, eso sí, fue el que yo pensaba no tenía más oportunidades. Es por eso que no me acerqué. Si querías que lo hiciera... perdóname._

_ Terminaste tus estudios, te fuiste a buscar una vida para ti solo, y yo volví a vivir conmigo y mi sombra. Esta vez tenía fuerza ¡y no pude agradecértelo debidamente jamás! Fue gracias a ti que me percaté que el vivir en soledad no ayudaba, y que jamás podría hallar alegría completa lamentándome, por lo que... Sí. Decidí buscar una manera de entregar esperanza a alguien más._

_ Fue gracias a todo eso que conocí a Nozomi cuando la fui a adoptar._

_ Ah, la vez definitiva en que llegaste, debo decir... que Nozomi comenzara a llamarte 'papá'... Es gracioso ya que, de cierta manera, fue gracias a ti que la fui a buscar. Siempre fue tu hija (de una manera algo retorcida y rara), y nunca te lo dije pues quería reservarlo para cuando ella se graduara de la escuela._

_ Desgraciadamente... Sé que no duraré tanto._

_ Mira, pues... ... ... gracias, Hajime Hinata. Sé que no te gusta te llame por tu nombre, pero tengo que hacerlo._

_ Muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado desde el principio. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver mi potencial, el potencial de las personas que menos lo esperas, por ayudarme a encontrar la esperanza no simbolizadas como personas únicas, si no como un conjunto de interacciones donde pude ver que juntos se logra más._

_ Muchas gracias por no haberte olvidado de mí a pesar del paso del tiempo. Muchas gracias por haber vuelto a mi vida a llenar ese vacío, no que dejaste y profundizaste, si no que esperaste para poder llenar completamente cuando pudieras. Muchas gracias por los abrazos, los besos, las atenciones, las palabras lindas cuando estábamos juntos, de noche, sentados en el sofá viendo televisión o leyendo uno que otro de los libros que podía conseguir en el trabajo._

_ Muchas, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por ser quién eres, por existir, por reír, por llorar, por sentir... Por amar... Por estar ahí._

_ Muchas gracias, Hajime Hinata... Por caminar de mi mano incluso ahora, que sabemos me iré en cualquier momento._

_ Por favor, sé feliz. Busca la felicidad en la vida, en la existencia, en los que te rodean, pues todos aquellos quienes conociste son parte de tu camino, y caminarán contigo hasta que no puedan dar un paso más. Esa es otra de las cosas que me enseñaste... y que agradezco tanto de saber._

_ Y... Que esto no sea un adiós, Hinata-kun, si no un hasta luego porque yo sé que, algún día, vamos a poder estar juntos otra vez._

_ Hasta siempre, amado mío..._

_ — Nagito Komaeda."_

Las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas eran de extraño proceder. ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? No estaba seguro... ¿Cómo poder estarlo luego de todo aquello que acababa de leer? Tragó en seco, alzando una mano para secar sus ojos. Otra vez... ¿qué fue todo aquello? ¿Cómo pudo pasar un mensaje tan trivial de ser eso a algo más fuerte? Al parecer era verdad lo que el albino siempre decía... "Las palabras son más poderosas de lo que puedes imaginar".

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios en lo que miraba la firma de la carta misma. Ese mensaje, para él proveniente del más allá, llenándolo de una extraña sensación que no había podido identificar... ¿Qué era aquello? ¿aquel sentimiento cálido que le invadía al momento de rememorar aquellos bellos momentos vividos con el otro?

— **... Esperanza...** — se dijo el castaño, terminando de secar sus lágrimas y besando levemente las páginas del cuaderno. El aroma fresco del peliblanco aún impregnado en el escrito. Avanzó una página, notó que todo estaba en blanco exceptuando una pequeña esquina. Se acercó con tal de leer y lo siguiente encontró:

_"Ahora, obviando el triste final de esta porción del cuaderno... toca escribir una nueva historia. ¿Quién tomará el bolígrafo?_

_ - Nagito Komaeda._

_ P.D.: Cuídense mucho, no los voy a olvidar."_

Silente, acercándose al escritorio del estudio, sacó un bolígrafo para así contestar. Sí. No había tiempo para derramar más lágrimas. Con cada final viene un nuevo inicio, así que... ¿qué podría salir mal?

Despacio, decidido, dejó pasear la tinta bajo aquel mensaje.

_"Yo lo haré, no te preocupes._

_ Todo estará bien._

_ — Hajime Hinata._

_ P.D.: ... Te amo, y ten un buen viaje. Te estaré esperando."_

* * *

Escribí esto hace un par de meses en un momento de rabia con el mundo, así que... puede tener muchas fallas. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gustó el AU también me pueden decir... ¿en una de esas y empiece una serie de drabbles sobre ello? Depende de la aceptación del público.


End file.
